This invention relates to circuit boards and, more particularly, to a circuit board adapted for use with a flash lamp array having a plurality of flash lamps. One such circuit board described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,832 dated Nov. 9, 1976, issued to Smialek et al., discloses a flash lamp array having a plurality of lamps fired individually and in sequence including a circuit board carrying thereon a plurality of static solid switching devices capable of being easily activated by radiant energy generated during the flashing of the lamps. Initially, the switches have a high resistance and after being activated by radiation, they undergo chemical conversion to a conductive state. In order to prevent the switches from converting to a conductive state before the flashing of the lamps, a small amount by weight of a weak acidic organic compound, such as an aromatic triazole compound, is included which reacts with silver ions to form a water insoluble reaction product which inhibits water from substantially reducing the high electrical resistance of the silver compound and thereby prevents the switches from becoming conductive before the lamps are flashed.
A method for making a circuit board for a photo flash array is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,647 dated Oct. 26, 1976, issued to Bolon et al. The Bolon patent discloses a circuit board suitable for activating high voltage flash lamps comprising a non-conductive substrate having patterned electrically conductive circuitry comprised of an organic resin matrix and a particulated electrically conductive metal containing material. The organic resin matrix is typically a reaction product of styrene and polyester and the electrically conductive metal containing material is silver-coated glass beads. The conductive circuitry as disclosed is made in part of an ultraviolet radiation curable ink screened to the polystyrene substrate.
A method for making a circuit board is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,049,844 dated Sept. 20, 1977, issued to Bolon et al. This patent discloses a method for making a circuit board involving the screen printing of a radiation curable ink onto the surface of a substrate followed by the radiation cure of the ink.